All We Need
by janya.wrote.nightrose
Summary: A fluffy Kim/Jared one-shot. Jared's POV on proposing to the woman he loves.


It's more than love. More than being happy or content, more than smiling every time you see her, more than knowing that the most precious thing in the world is yours. More than knowing that, somehow, she loves you too. Greater than the fact that, if she asked you to destroy the pack, the tribe, the brothers that you love, you would, in a heartbeat, because it would make her happy.

It's more than taking her tiny, delicate form between your hands and holding her there and seeing her smile, knowing that you would give the world for that smile. More than knowing that she smiles because of you. More than knowing that, in the challenge of making her happy, the only contest that will ever matter, you have succeeded. It is so much more.

Because even if she hated you, looked on you as the monster you are, never wanted to see you again, she would still be the only one for you.

For Sam, it's a curse. He lost his happiness when it happened to him, but we've talked about it. And he wouldn't for a minute trade his life back.

For Quil, it's nothing more than a promise of someday. And yet it consumes his whole life.

I guess I'm the lucky one. No broken hearts, no harm, no waiting. No, I know I'm the lucky one. To have her be the one meant for me! How was I chosen to be so blessed?

I never looked at her twice. Now, I will never look away.

Kim.

I love her. It's more than love, but yet that's all it is. She is the world to me now. More than the world. The universes, the cosmos, the entirety of existence is valueless next to the single syllable of her name.

Kim.

I will never look away.

How could I ever have _ignored_ her? She is unbelievably captivating!

She has captivated me, and I am a willing servant to her. Whatever, whenever, for her. Always.

I want her to know. I wonder if, having accepted me, even with the monster inside, she will choose me forever. I am already hers, but I hope she will be mine.

She walks in the room, and my heart stops. My love is swelling, bursting inside me, too vast for my body. Like the story of the spirit warriors. "His love was too much for the wolf's body…" My love is too much for anyone.

I smile at her, and she blushes. "Hello, Jared."

"Kim."

Her eyes dart up to meet mine. So dark and clear, like a pool of starlight at midnight. The blush still stains her flawless skin. I reach out to touch her cheek, and the color deepens.

Now, I suppose, is as good a time as any. I am humbled in her presence, awed at her beauty and grace, her intelligence and sweetness. I love her so much. I drop to one knee.

"Kim, I love you. I am the luckiest man in the world, to have you be the one for me. I promise I will always be what you need me to be. I want you to be mine, as I am already yours. Will you marry me?"

Her jaw drops. She seems about to fall over, so I prepare to catch her. I can't allow her to be hurt. Then the shock wears off, and she smiles. It is a slight, demure smile, but it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Yes. I love you, Jared."

I open the box which cost me every cent I ever earned, and then some. It is worth it for the look on her face. I slip her ring on her finger and rise. She throws her arms around me, and I tighten mine around her, careful not to put too much pressure on her delicate frame.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"No, thank you. You have given me the most important thing in the world."

"What's that?"

"Yourself." I kiss her soft hair, and she smiles wider, then begins to giggle. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking. You remember how I used to write your last name at the end of mine all over my stuff? I used to daydream about this moment. It's finally coming true. How many girls get that?"

"How many boys get to turn into giant wolves?"

She laughs again. I adore how completely she accepts what I am. To be completely honest, I would probably adore it if she didn't, but this way is so much sweeter.

As I hold her in my arms, I know one thing.

This is more than love, and I am truly blessed to have her be my only one.

"I love you," I murmur into her hair, savoring the sweet smell. A beautiful laugh is the only reply, but it is enough. I know that somehow, she is mine, as I am hers.

I didn't even know what to ask for from life, but I got it anyway. She is a daydream come true for me, as she claims I am for her. And that love is all we need 


End file.
